A New Face for the Alliance: Pooja's Story
by Kiradora
Summary: R&R This is my telling of Pooja Naberrie's story. Takes place in 0 ABY. Deals with the Rebel Alliance. More info in A/N.
1. Chapter 1

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any part of it's property. This story is pure fan fiction that I am posting for my love of writing and Star Wars*****

**A/N:** Connon information on the character - Pooja Naberrie is the youngest niece to Padme Amidala, and first cousin to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa-Solo. None of these characters are aware that they are cousins. Pooja was appointed as senator of Naboo and the Chommell Sector (the same as her aunt), she served until 0 ABY. The events in this part of her story take place directly after that. The events that the Renegade Squadron and Col Serra face will play a role in this story. I'm attempting to keep as much of the information cannon as possible, while adding Pooja into the story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Pooja arrived on the small landing pad, nearly hidden by snow and ice, in her small two-man transport. She had paid a steep price to get smugglers from Nar Shaddaa to take her to the Outer Rim. Having never piloted herself, Pooja hired Tye Argon. He was young and eager, but his family was well respected in Naboo and he could be trusted. Pooja's personal pilot from her days as a senator was now a part of the Rebel's effort. The planet of Akuria II was not a friendly one. The wind shook the small transport and it looked colder than space out there.

"The guards are coming. They will not like trying to hide another spacecraft in their crowded hanger. Also, remember that they don't know who you are and do not know my allegiance yet. Leia may be a good friend, but her word will only help us so much. So keep you cocky attitude off this planet." Pooja said the last bit of her speech with frustration.

Tye smirked ever so slightly, "Yes ma'am." Pooja mentally shook her head, for as skilled as Tye was his attitude was a bit more that she bargained for.

Pooja stood and walked to the hatch, bracing herself for the cold weather, and welcome, she was about to receive. With a press of the release button, Pooja stared at several blasters pointed at her face. Putting her hands up slightly, she smiled warily. A man behind the rest narrowed his eyes as he studied Pooja.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan has sent me here." Pooja wanted to keep everything she said short, the more she talked the more likely she was to be shot.

"What is your name?" The man in behind the soldiers now spoke, almost shouting against the wind.

"Pooja Naberrie of Naboo," it was probably best to keep out the senator part.

The soldier in charge looked at her and then behind her shoulder. Intuition told Pooja Tye was now behind her, probably wearing the same smirk. He kept telling Pooja he longed for more action.

"This is my pilot, Tye Argon."

The leader gave a nod to another soldier and looked hard at Pooja. "Welcome to hell frozen over." Behind her, Tye was laughing.

* * *

Standing in front of her with several other soldiers, Corporal Maren Kelsome had finally stopped his questioning. "Corporal Kelsome, I thought Princess Leia Organa informed your base of my arrival," it was Pooja's turn to ask the questions now "why haven't you heard from her?"

The corporal looked much different than he did on the landing platform; all of the soldiers did. The heavy coats made to endure the cold of Akuria II along with the scarves and goggles gave the men distinguishable faces. Pooja, Kelsome, and the other soldiers were in a small room. There was one large conference table with chairs, but Pooja was the only one seated. The men stood tall above her, trying to find out if she was an Imperial spy.

"That information is not privileged," Kelsome responded, "not until we decide if you're telling the truth or if you're here to cause problems."

"I have never been an Imperial spy, nor do I know any. Naboo has only aligned themselves with the Empire to spare us from more war." Pooja's response was curt. She loved Naboo above all but her family; it was the main reason she served as senator.

"We'll just have to see what you're pilot says." Kelsome motioned for one of the soldiers to follow him.

Pooja watched as the pair walked out of the room. The rest of the soldiers kept Pooja under close watch, clearly they didn't trust her. After a few moments, Kelsome returned without the other soldier. "You men may go."

Pooja could not help but feel frustrated with Leia at this moment. Clearly these small bands of rebels were not as well trained as the rest of the Alliance. What was the point in sending her there? "What is going on now?" Pooja exclaimed angrily. Kelsome wasn't even looking at her; he was walking around the table, as if lost in thought.

This went on for some time, Pooja sighing with annoyance and Kelsome ignoring her. After a few moments, the previously quiet hall was filled with the sound of booming footsteps. The door swung open and in walked a one of the strangest men Pooja had ever seen.

He was tall with think orange hair and a beard to match. A black eye patch covered his left eye and he wore a yellow bandana in his hair. He was dressed in heavy clothes that didn't match and his face was etched with winkles. Kelsome immediately turned to give his full attention to this man.

"Senator Pooja Naberrie, it's nice to finally meet you. Welcome to our base." The wild man spoke, walking briskly to Pooja, extending a hand.

Pooja stood and shook his hand without hesitation; she had been a senator after all. She was trained to negotiate and talk with people, not that the Empire did much of that. "I suppose it's nice to meet you as well, if I knew who you were."

"You've direct, I like that. Though all of you senators seem a bit stiff. My name is Colonel Odan." He pulled out a chair and gestured for Pooja to sit back in her chair. "The princess did inform me that you would be arriving here. In fact, she too is headed our way."

"Then why do none of your men seem to know who I am?"

"I was asked not to share that information. After all, you are about to become very important to the Alliance."

Pooja could not hide her puzzled expression. "Why? Or more importantly, how?"

"Princess Leia seems to trust you and has given you an interesting task." The Colonel smirked.

"I'm afraid that you are not answering my questions, Colonel. What exactly is it that Senator Organa needs me to do?" Pooja had to control her voice from the anger building up. How long would she have to wait without answers?

"A young man by the name of Skywalker has found a planet that may become the new base for the Alliance. You are to help facilitate the transition. After the loss of Yavin to the Empire, many resources have disappeared. Funding is low too."

"So I'm to go to this planet?" Pooja said slowly.

"You could, but I have no idea what you would do there. The Alliance needs to begin construction first. You will need to go to Thila and interview with High Command. From there, you will be given instructions."

Pooja stood up, still frustrated with the entire situation. "Very well, I will need my pilot returned to me and a ship."

"You're transport will take you to orbit where a rebel ship will be there to receive you." Odan stood as well. Pooja hoped Thila would be different than this base, somewhere she could at least get answers and respect. "Corporal Kelsome will escort you to the landing pad and your transport. You'll find your pilot waiting there."

Pooja nodded, wanting to leave this planet as soon as possible. Kelsome stood by the door, ready to suit up for the weather and take Pooja back to the landing pad. Pooja began to move towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing Senator," Odan said in a booming voice. Pooja turned to look at him. "I hope you enjoy the cold." Confused, Pooja turned to walk out of the room leaving Odan and his booming laughter behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tye and Pooja sat in the back of the ship that picked them up. The transport barely made it into orbit; the cold had taken a toll. Pooja pored over various reports, ignoring Tye. The captain and his crew said little to Pooja, and she was okay with that.

"Do you know where they're taking us?" Tye spoke up for the first time since the entered the ship.

"Thila I'd assume, but I don't trust them. They don't seem to act like rebels, do they?" Pooja looked up, opening up to Tye because he was the only one she could trust.

"Not sure, we don't know many rebels. Besides, they can't all have the same passion the princess does."

"Maybe not, but something feels wrong."

Pooja stopped abruptly, hearing voices nearing the back of the ship.

"Here." Tye spoke very softly. Pooja felt something jab her knee. Looking under the table they sat at, she saw a blaster with a holster. "I lifted it from that base. Not much, but you never know."

Pooja looked at Tye with disbelief. "You stole from the Alliance? We're supposed to be helping them!"

Grinning, Tye jabbed her again. "Shut up and take it."

Pooja quickly studied the blaster. She had never liked to carry weapons, though her father taught her after the Empire took over. The death of her aunt left a scar on the Naberrie family.

"Stop fussing over the fact that I stole and hide the damn thing! The captain is heading back here!" Tye now looked frustrated. Pooja had no idea where to hide such a thing. "Give it here!" Tye hissed. He grabbed Pooja's thigh and buckled the holster into place. Stunned that Tye would do such a thing, Pooja looked down at her legs. Her skirt, made for cold travel, now covered the blaster completely.

"Welcome aboard, Senator." Pooja looked up to see who was speaking to her. Standing before her was a man with graying hair and an eye patch over his left eye. Pooja sighed, the last man with an eye patch got her onto this ship. Maybe it was some weird band-of-brothers thing. Looking over the rest of the man, she realized he was not with the Alliance. He had a rugged look about him and she spotted a blaster on his belt.

"I'm sure you're a bit confused, Senator Naberrie. Allow me to explain: you are on a stolen ship headed to Ord Mantell where we will be meeting with other smugglers. From there you will accompany us to several different places as we seek a new location for our base." He wore a dark smile as he said all of this. Several members of the crew had congregated around to hear what this man had to say. Many of them were snickering as he spoke, others nodding their heads.

Tye jumped up and pulled out his blaster, hidden in his belt under his jacket, pointing it directly at the man with the eye patch. Tye wore a stern expression, but Pooja could see the sweat on his face. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tye barked at the entire crew.

"What does he think he can do with one blaster?" One of the crewmembers laughed.

"Boy looks like he'll hurt himself more than he'll hurt us." Another replied.

The crewmembers continued to babble and taunt Tye while the man with the eye patch smiled, his arms folded against his chest. Sensing the danger in having an exposed weapon, Pooja spoke up. "I do believe you were asked a question." She gave a dark look to the man with the eye patch.

"Senator Naberrie, I am the commander of this ship and these men. And what I want with you is irrelevant, I'm answering to someone above me."

"Who am I answering to?" Pooja asked cautiously.

"Commander Col Serra. You may want to tell that boy to lower his weapon." Serra nodded towards Tye who didn't budge.

"I want more answers than that. We've been sent on a wild chase throughout the Galaxy searching for something that may not even exist any more. You will answer our questions." Tye said all of this in a menacing tone, but Pooja doubted if he could do anything with that small blaster.

"Tye…" She whispered under her breath. He made a strange motion, as if telling her to let him handle the situation. Pooja opened her mouth to tell him to stand down when three of the crewmembers grabbed Tye from behind, knocking the blaster to the floor. Pooja looked at Serra in shock.

"Take the senator to her estate room," Serra said with a laugh. "See to it that she's comfortable."

One of the crewmembers grabbed her arm and half dragged Pooja to a small room, locking her inside.

* * *

Pooja searched the room she was in. It was obviously not meant for boarding, but storing different things. She found the entrance to a hidden chamber in the room, confirming that they were indeed smugglers. Her blaster had been taken when she was searched and there was nothing to help Pooja, though she had no idea what she would possibly do. She had been in the room for hours and still had no idea where Tye was, why Leia had lead her into this mess, and what these smugglers wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and it creaked open. Pooja looked up to see Serra standing in the doorway, his expression less harsh than before. He closed the door, walking into the makeshift room and sitting on an old chair.

"I owe you an apology, Pooja." Serra gave her a slight smile.

Pooja's mouth nearly fell to the floor when he said that. Pooja knew full well this could be a trap, or a ploy to get something out of her. "And why is that, commander?"

"Don't be coy senator. The way you were treated earlier, along with your young friend, must have upset you. But you need to understand why we did what we did."

Pooja sat down on the small cot. She knew that she talking things rationally could get her further than fighting him. "I'm listening."

"Princess Leia sent you to the small rebel base on Akuria II, however there were deep concerns that your intentions were not in favor of the Alliance. We also needed confirmation that you were who you said. It's hard to trust anyone."

"So you're a part of the Alliance? Since when do smugglers support any side? I know that you're not being paid enough to do this long term."

Serra gave a small chuckle. "No, we're not being paid to do this. An associate of mine, one who has worked closely with Princess Leia, confirmed that you were who you say. He is also the one who recruited me to this little project."

He stood now, pacing the room as he spoke. "For years the Empire has suppressed all beings in our Galaxy and caused countless pain and suffering. We may be smugglers, but we feel the oppression of the Empire as well. So when I was asked to gather skilled fighters to join the rebel alliance, I gladly helped." He stopped and looked at Pooja now. "Just because we are criminals, it doesn't mean that we don't hate the Empire as well."

"So you've gathered all of these smugglers and what? I know Ord Mantell's reputation. It's not exactly a hot spot for rebel activity." Pooja wasn't sure what to make of all of this information. Was it the truth, or was it another lie?

"Many of the recruits are stationed around the Galaxy. Some are fighting and some are training others. Those who are with me now are heading to Ord Mantell to find ships to use for the war. My crew and I are on orders to meet with another rebel associate to help him."

"I was told on Akuria II that I was going to Thila, not Ord Mantell."

"Apparently, your connection with Princess Leia is strong enough that she has persuaded High Command that it was not necessary. Unlike many of others, you have a long history with the Princess and her late father. Your home planet of Naboo has a peaceful history and was a strong ally of Alderaan. You are needed for other things."

Pooja could feel the engines of the ship slowing, they must be entering orbit now.

"We will be landing within the next half of an hour. Follow me so we can take you where you need to go." Serra walked towards the door with Pooja following, unsure what to make of everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Ord Mantell was not a place Pooja had ever been to, nor one she wished to visit. The seedy nature of the planet outweighed its other attributes, however here she was. Pooja felt lost, almost out of place. She had never been to the Outer Rim and never dealt with smugglers. While she always wanted to serve her planet with the same grace and dignity her aunt did, it had become a challenge. Her father became overbearing and protective after Padme died. He never believed the stories he was told about her death.

Still, here she was. Once they landed Pooja and Tye ventured into the depths if the Smuggler's Moon. Serra directed them to a less "aggressive" neighborhood so they could buy less conspicuous clothing. Pooja decided if she would be running with smugglers, she had better blend in.

"You know, that looks nothing like the look you're going for." Tye laughed at the items Pooja held. "You senators are too classy. If you're going to blend in you're going to need more help then a poorly planned outfit."

"What do _you _know of smugglers? Our sector had fought hard to keep that scum out. You're from the same planet as me and you're family is wealthy and well known in the Empire." Pooja snapped in reply.

"Just because my father runs one of the most well respected companies in the Mid Rim doesn't mean that I follow in his footsteps. I've seen my share of the underworld in this galaxy." Tye grabbed a few things out of her hand. "These won't work. Try that jacket over there and this thing…"

* * *

Tye stopped and turned to a store front." Before we go to the cantina we need to stop and pick up something else." They were now near the place they had landed. They were near a shipyard where Serra and his crew were. The store barely looked like it was functioning. It was dark and the items in the windows looked dusty and unappealing.

"What are we possibly going to get here?"

"Weapons." Tye replied as he walked in.

The storekeeper looked angry, with scars and tattoos on his body. He was a burly man with beady eyes. Tye approached him nonchalantly. "Renegade Commander sent me for a weapons pick up."

"Under whose orders?" The shopkeeper demanded in a low growl.

"Serra." Tye said coolly. The huge man squinted his eyes and Pooja was afraid he was going to kill Tye with one flash of his giant hand. "Name's Argon and Naberrie."

After a tense moment, the man nodded and walked into a back room. Tye turned to Pooja with a grin.

"Are you insane? You could have been killed! And how did you manage not to do so?" Pooja said in a hushed but furious tone.

"Simple, Serra told me to bring you here to stock up." Tye shrugged.

"Here." The brute of a man shoved some weapons and belts at Tye.

"That's it?"

"I don't give my best stuff away to people I don't know." He grunted. "Hide it before you leave."

Tye scoffed as he grabbed his merchandise and threw some credits down. He walked over to Pooja and began handing her different items. "Let's get out of here. Time to play with some new scum."

Pooja placed the silver blaster, a far better model than the last she held, into the holster and followed Tye out.

* * *

They had spent most of the day wandering Nar Shaddaa, waiting for the meet up time at the cantina. It was interesting to see the "underworlders" at work and play. Being a quick study, Pooja learned quite a bit about the behavior of underworlders and what some of their customs were.

They finally reached the entrance to the cantina, which was full of criminals, drunks, and a very loud band tucked into a corner. There were two levels and the cantina had a handful of small rooms equipped for handoffs and meetings of a less than savory nature.

Making their way up the flight of stairs, Pooja lead the way to a large table in the corner of the cantina. Several crewmembers were spread throughout the upper level and a few were posted in the lower. Serra sat at the table with another human man. He had wavy brown hair, a drink in his hand, and a smirk on his face.

"Senator," Serra said in a lowered voice "meet an old friend, a damn good captain and pilot, and one of the Alliance's best."

"I don't know about that, Col." The man said with a laugh.

Pooja slid into the booth while Tye stood at a table near by, close to another member of Serra's crew.

"Han Solo, nice to meet another royal." He said with a smirk on his face. Serra chuckled under his breath at the comment.

"Pooja Naberrie, though I'm no royal." Pooja replied.

"Funny, you sure act like one. Working with her Highness has taught me a lot. I can recognize a royal when I see one, and you act like one." Solo grinned, leaning back into his seat.

"Han here works closely with Princess Leia and another named Skywalker." Serra explained.

"The same Skywalker who scouted a potential base?" Pooja asked earnestly.

"The one and only. Good kid, bit of a dreamer though. I'm more of a realist." Solo said calmly. "As for you Senator, Leia's got it in her head that you can take care of all the diplomatic things involved in the Alliance."

"Of course I can, but that's High Command's job. I may be a diplomat, but that has never helped stop the Empire. If Leia wants me to negotiate private shipping of equipment, oversee movements of the Alliance, and that sort of thing I think I'll pass." Pooja said slightly annoyed. It wasn't Solo's fault, but Pooja was done with that lifestyle. She wanted to do some good, not sit behind a desk and issue orders again.

"I told you she didn't seem to fit Leia's ideas." Serra said to Solo.

"No…" Solo said slowly. "She's a well trained politician and royal, like her Highness. But she's got some kick in her, also like the princess."

"I'm sorry, but could you please stop referring to my friend as "her highness"?" Pooja snapped.

Solo and Serra laughed. "Just like the princess." Solo chuckled. Sighing heavily, Solo finished his drink and turned his attention back to Pooja. "Alright Senator, I'll level with you. Leia wants you to fill in where she can't. But, _I_ think we need more well-rounded leaders."

Pooja laughed quietly. "Captain Solo, I am not exactly well-rounded when it comes to war. I have never used a blaster before, I've never intercepted Imperial codes, I've never spied on anyone, and I certainly have never fought any battles. Off the senate floor that is."

"No you haven't, but Leia didn't just tell us to take you to Thila. She gave Han a great deal of information about you." Serra's face became serious.

"Exactly. I know that you're extremely well educated, and we're running with an Alliance compiled of dreamers and farmboys. The princess knows you well." Solo leaned closer to Pooja and Serra. "While you may want to keep up your political nature, I'm well aware that you can wield a blaster. You're father taught you many skills, didn't he?"

"Yes…" Pooja hesitated. "But that was long ago. It's been years since I've done any of that. Besides, my father was an architect. How mush do you really think he knew about fighting any battles?"

"Well, I'll give you that, Senator." Han eased back again. "But I know you have some tricks up your sleeve we just haven't seen yet. Besides, you're going to be trained by the best." Solo folded his arms behind his head to relax on them.

"Are you kidding me!" Pooja hissed. Serra gave her a puzzled look, but Solo lazily closed his eyes. "You two drag me all over the galaxy making up plans as you go? Does Leia even know that I'm not on Thila? Does High Command realize that I'm not going to be arriving? And who in the hell will be training me and for what?" Pooja demanded.

"Renegade Squadron." Serra replied calmly. "I'll be teaching you what skills I know. We will arrange for your pilot to help you learn to manage basic ships. And as a treat, I'll even teach you hand-to-hand combat. It may not be the most popular choice, but it's practical." Serra gave Pooja a crooked smile.

Solo opened his eyes and leaned towards Pooja again. "But here's the thing kid: Renegade Squadron is black ops. We don't always answer to High Command and we don't go around sharing war stories, got it? This is of the utmost importance. You must keep this to yourself. Not even the princess knows about this yet."

"Captain, I can keep my mouth shut. After all, I did serve the Empire for six years."

Solo and Serra laughed. "I have a feeling she's holding back Col. You and you're boys will have fun with her on board."

Serra nodded with a smile. "Let's hope."

Solo relaxed in his seat, apparently the conversation was over. Pooja's fate in the Alliance was now set, though she still was confused about how everything happened and what exactly the overall plan was.

Sighing, Solo ordered another drink off the holotable. "Now it's time to relax."


	4. Chapter 4

As if on cue, a blaster bolt flew past Solo's face.

"Hey!" Solo exclaimed, pulling out his own blaster.

"Move!" Serra yelled to Pooja, who quickly darted out of the booth.

Fumbling, Pooja pulled out her newly acquired blaster and looked to see where she needed to aim it. Her vision was blocked by Tye's figure running towards her. He swung his arm out to shield Pooja, though she was so short next to him that she could see under his arm. Tye too had his blaster pointed at some sort of droid.

The droid began to open fire indiscriminately on the patrons of the cantina. Solo and Serra were zigzagging around the shots trying to dismantle the demonic machine. Several members of the squadron were racing up the stairs, pushing patrons out of the way as they did. Those who were stationed upstairs were opening fire as well. Pooja could tell they were looking for weak spots on the droid.

The droid seemed to be after Solo and Serra, recognizing their leadership. Serra was helping his men and giving them silent orders with gestures. Solo rolled on the floor behind the droid and shot it. The droid fumbled, apparently thrown off by the unexpected hit.

The droid looked down at Solo. "Oh hell…" He jumped up and sprinted across the cantina, catching Pooja by the arm. "Run!" Pooja looked back as she ran towards the stairs with Solo. Tye was now fully engaged in the battle with the killer droid.

Racing through the now empty cantina, several shots were fired at the pair. Pooja jumped over a chair just in time to narrowly miss a bolt. Solo lead her out of the cantina and onto the streets of Ord Mantell.

"Where are we going?" Pooja yelled at Solo who was running in front of her. He ignored her, instead running into a near by junkyard.

There, on one of the landing bays, was a ship. It looked weathered and was being repaired.

"Chewie!" Solo screamed at the giant ship. "CHEWIE!"

A Wookie popped up from behind a pile of parts. Reaching the Wookie, Solo stopped, panting. "Did you find the parts or not?"

The Wookie replied in his native tongue, which Solo seemed to understand.

"Great, help me get them in the _Falcon_."

Pooja followed Solo. "What was that?"

"I don't have time to hold your hand here, Senator. If you want to stay alive long enough to find out what's attacking, I suggest you go outside the _Falcon_ and keep watch. And don't put away you're pretty little blaster." Solo was flushed red as he and the Wookie worked to get what they needed to repair the ship.

Moving out of the ship, Pooja gripped her blaster. She mentally went over the proper stance for the best aim, hand positions, and made sure she could see what was happening in the junkyard without being an easy target. Above her, Pooja could hear ships coming in. Looking up she immediately recognized that they were Imperial. Not a good sign.

Looking back at the entrance she and Solo used to get into the junkyard, Pooja saw a figure running towards her. This was it. She would either step down this path or discover that she was better behind a desk, if she made it that long. The figure was sprinting through the piles of scrap parts, but Pooja couldn't tell what was running.

Then, for a split second, she saw that it was Tye. Jumping from behind her hiding place, Pooja waved her arms and yelled at him. He stopped to look up long enough to make sure she was Pooja, and then ran towards her.

When he finally reached her she noticed he was wounded. The smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils and made her cringe. "What are you doing? Don't scream at me, they might have heard you."

"You're hurt." Pooja observed, shocked from the day's events.

"Yeah, it hurts. Get back behind there. You can't be seen by the Imperials."

"What are they here for?"

"As best as I can guess, Solo and Serra. That droid must have called them in. Pretty sure he's a bounty hunter." Tye was out of breath as he said all of this.

The sounds of blasters echoed off the buildings on the moon. Pooja looked over the pile she was behind to see the squadron retreating into the junkyard.

"We need to help them."

"No, you need to stay put." Tye jogged out and opened fire on the Imperials storming the junkyard.

"I am not a senator anymore!" Pooja yelled and followed him.

"Get back!" Tye snapped at her. "You're more valuable to the Alliance then I am."

Pooja took aim and fired five shots, taking out two Imperials. "I may be rusty, but I can help." She said, shooting Tye a stern look. "Now, stop talking and start shooting."

The squadron was still several meters off, which gave Tye and Pooja the advantage. They were able to fire on the Imperials without detection for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the droid bounty hunter was in front of them. It recognized Solo's ship and went after the bigger bounty. It advanced on Tye and Pooja. They both aimed at it, but it wouldn't go down. Suddenly, flames shot out at the pair and they had to duck out of the way. The droid came around for another shot with the flamethrower when the Wookie appeared.

Together, the three of them did their best to keep the droid at bay. Pooja realized that it wouldn't go down with blasters. She darted off to the side, moving the droid's attention to her.

"Divide and conquer!" She yelled at Tye and the Wookie.

The three of them ran circles around the droid until it picked a target, the Wookie. He was obviously a skilled fighter, but Pooja worried he wouldn't last long and now the blaster bolts were not being directed at Pooja and Tye. The Imperials were closing in on the squadron.

"Get her out of here! Take her to the ship!" Serra yelled at Tye who nodded. He grabbed Pooja's arm and started towards the squadron's ship.

"No!" She yanked her arm back and fired upon the Imperials. "We stay and fight this battle."

It may have been an easier fight had the droid not been there. It had so many different weapons and seemingly endless firepower. It moved quickly and seemed to plan five steps ahead. The only advantage they had was that it seemed to want to kill everything, so it was constantly moving to the next target.

Several Imperials went down while the squadron remained intact, however Pooja knew that it was only a matter of time before they sustained heavy injuries.

"SOLO!" Serra bellowed at the ship. "We could use some info down here!" He yelled as he took out an Imperial.

The Wookie then yelled at the ship, and though Pooja had no idea what he said, Solo ran down the ramp. As he fired his blaster, he ran towards the Wookie first and said something Pooja could not hear. He then ran to Serra.

"We're ready. Give the signal and we'll punch it out of here." Solo said to Serra. Serra nodded and looked at Pooja.

"You go first!" Serra yelled at her.

Understanding that this was the time to take orders, Pooja yelled for Tye. Together the two of them ran to the squadron's ship, dodging bolts as well as shooting them. The ramp was open and they raced up it. Pooja could hear the engines of the _Falcon_ already running.

"Tye, can you pilot this thing?"

"Way ahead of you." He shouted back to her as he ran to the cockpit. Within seconds Tye had the engine roaring. Pooja was watching the battle from the ship; many Imperials were retreating to their own ships. The squadron filed in, all of them shooting as they did. Serra was the last to board.

"Now!" Pooja yelled to Tye, who began to lift this ship into the air.

The hatched closed and Serra turned to face his men and Pooja. His face was livid and he had a cut on his chin. His sleeve looked singed from the flamethrower as well. He stormed towards the cockpit and Pooja raced after him.

"This isn't over. It's riddled with Empire fleet ships up there. They're in the orbit." Pooja said with urgency.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped in reply.

"Then what's you plan?" Pooja replied sharply.

They moved into the cockpit where Tye and the pilot were seated.

"We're moving into orbit. Any orders?" The pilot asked.

"Do you're best boys." He said somberly. "On the guns!" He yelled behind him.

Pooja held her breath as the neared the Imperial ships waiting for them. This was something she has never dealt with before. She watched Tye because it was easier. He was tense, but he was focused. Though she had no idea what exactly they were doing, Tye and the pilot maneuvered around the ships. He made wild turns and swung the ship around enemy ships, diverting fire back on the Imperials. After several loops around the ships, the ship had a clear path.

"Hit it." Tye said to the pilot and they were launched into hyperspace and well out of range of the Empire's attacks. There was a collective sigh of relief in the ship, but Pooja was still.

Serra turned to her, "Well," he said with a pause "I guess that was as good of an initiation as any."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a good thing that you were able to lock the hyperspace codes so quickly." Pooja said while tying a bandage around Tye's arm. She had little to work with on the smuggler's ship for aiding the wounded.

"Good thing you volunteered so much. Otherwise, we'd all still have open wounds flying through space." Tye responded, not accepting Pooja's complements or awe at his piloting skills.

Deciding not to push it, she responded to his complement. "I thought of becoming a doctor after my aunt died. But I followed in my aunt's footsteps. After all, she helped establish the Alliance."

"How's it coming in here?" Serra had just walked into the room. Several of his crewmembers were hurt, though none of them badly.

"I'm finished. Did you reach Captain Solo?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, we're entering Anobis' orbit as we speak. We'll rendezvous with Solo there." Serra turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Renegade Squadron, Serra, Solo, Tye, and Pooja had been on the planet for a few days. They landed in the mining country, but had traveled to the farming areas to keep hidden. The crews, as well as their leaders, were shaken by the attack on Ord Mantell. Pooja was too; she had never been a part of any battle. She had never taken a life before. Both Serra and Solo had told her it was inevitable, she had done what she had to do.

Tye seemed to have had his fill of adventure. He confided in Pooja that he never expected to serve the Alliance in that way. He assumed that he would have to fly her off bases to other planets where they would be safe. He agreed with her that being from peaceful Naboo made them unaware of the perils and tragedies of war.

Serra and Pooja had gotten into a small fight while on Anobis. He thought that she did not hide her affluence well enough and that she could blow their cover. Solo had told him to relax; it didn't matter because they weren't staying long. Pooja was outraged that she was expected to change the way she spoke.

At the moment, Pooja was sitting alone in a small room looking out a window. Her view of the farming fields allowed for her to think clearly. Her parents and sister were on Naboo, not knowing where Pooja was or if she was safe. For the first time, Pooja worried that she had made the wrong choice in helping her people. Regardless of the outcome, she always felt she had done her best and made the right choice. Now she worried that she was needed at home.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that startled Pooja out of her train of thought. Han Solo entered the small room where Pooja sat. "Hey, Senator."

"Hello Captain Solo." Pooja responded stiffly.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking a bit awkward. "Look, I'm heading back into the mountains to check on the _Falcon_. I, uh, thought you could use some civilization."

"That's a generous offer, Captain." Pooja replied standing up. "I'll join you."

The two of them left the small farmhouse and made their way to the speeder they had rented. Solo got in the passenger seat and gave a sly smile to Pooja. She looked at the empty seat with skepticism.

"Do you know how long it has been since I used one of these? Senator status comes with people who want to do every small task for you." Pooja asked.

"Exactly, you know how to do this, but you haven't allowed yourself to. Apparently it took Leia some time to realize that she could take charge of herself. You have it worse, your parents and queen kept you as safe as possible. Now prove you can do this and you will prove that you don't need their safety nets."

Pooja laughed at Solo. "What in this galaxy could have made Leia get you to say all of this? She climbed into the driver's seat of the speeder and brought it to life. Gently, she began to move it forward. The motions of piloting something as simple as a speeder she could remember, she was just nervous.

"Heh…" Solo chuckled softly. "Yeah, she did ask me to sort of guide you, I guess."

"You two are closer than I thought." Pooja remarked as she pulled back and the speeder shot off across the landscape.

* * *

The pair stopped just outside of town. Solo felt it best to walk to the hanger bay from there, and Pooja agreed. Also, she was going a bit faster than Solo liked. Though he told her she was doing fine, worry was visible on his face. As they climbed out of the tiny speeder, Pooja laughed out loud. Solo gave her a strange look.

"That was fun," she smiled brightly "but I'll take it a bit slower on the way back." She added, remembering that his face as they had made their way up the mountain roads.

Han gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, that may be a good idea. We did attract a few looks. Come on, we need to head this way." Han began walking into the small mining town.

The ride from the farmhouse to the town had been quiet. Solo seemed to know that Pooja needed to enjoy her taste of freedom from fear.

"Leia asked you to look after me when she got word that my orders had changed, didn't she?" Han nodded slightly. "Why did my orders change?" Pooja inquired, hoping to understand what changed.

"Leia had never told Command that you were joining. She was supposed to meet you, but plans changed. So she sent word to me that you should help with the set up of the bases. Since Serra is heading a part of that mission, I figured it would be best for you to travel with them. Serra wasn't too keen on the idea, but I thought they could use a female touch on board."

Pooja narrowed her eyebrows slightly. "I'm guessing that's not meant as an insult, so do you care to explain?"

"Well, see, it's a simple fix for me. Serra is great, and so are his men. They can perform any action needed, but Serra forgets that the effort isn't just about fighters. It's the farmboys and dreamers that help motivate those involved. He needs a reminder of that, and we need more people skilled at politics _and_ fighting."

"Solo, you are more like Leia than you'd like to believe. I do believe that is the most "royal" thing I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah well…" Solo trailed off, walking up a winding road.

They walked for some time in silence until they reached the hanger bay in the middle of town. The mining community on Anobis relied heavily on trading from around the galaxy, which made it possible for two relatively small ships to be docked for a few days without questions. Solo lowered the ramp to board the _Falcon _and he walked into his ship.

Pooja checked to make sure no one was watching them too closely; everyone was worried that the Empire may have followed them. Confident that they were not being watch, she made her way up the ramp into Han Solo's ship.

Looking around the ship, Pooja noticed that it looked like it had taken a beating now and then. It wasn't much of a ship, but Solo had bragged more than once to Tye about her speed. "So, this is your prized _Millennium Falcon_." Pooja said, more to herself than Solo.

"Yeah, and I don't need you to tell me all of her flaws. She's one of the fastest in the galaxy." Solo replied proudly.

"I meant no offence, Captain." Pooja replied with a small laugh. "What are you checking on?"

"On our last mission we located and collected a hologram with important information left by Princess Leia's father. I need to check our transmissions to see if anything else has come of it."

Solo walked into the cockpit and checked the controls of the ship. He then flipped a switch and an image of Mon Mothma appeared.

"_Captain Solo, Command has received terrible news. We need you to make contact with base as soon as you receive this."_ The holographic image of Mothma said. It flickered, and then went out.

"Not good." Solo muttered. "I need to make contact immediately, it may be best for you to wait outside."

"Why?" Pooja demanded. "Mothma worked with my aunt before the Empire, and she and I have worked together as well. She knows me and I have the highest respect for her. Besides, you can't hide me forever."

Solo sighed heavily. "Fine, you can stay. I have better things to do than fight with a royal."

Pooja rolled her eyes as Solo opened a safe channel for transmissions. "Alliance Command, this is Captain Solo reporting."

"_Captain Solo, we copy you."_

"I need to speak with Commander-in-Chief Mothma."

"_Copy that, Captain Solo. Standby for visual transmission."_

After a moment, the image of Mon Mothma, in flowing white robes, appeared in front of Solo and Pooja. _"Senator Naberrie!"_ Mothma looked surprised to see her; obviously Leia hadn't informed the Alliance of Pooja's involvement either.

Pooja bowed her head slightly. "Mon Mothma, it's good to hear from you. I'm glad you're safe."

"_For now, Senator. Captain Solo, why is she with you?" _She asked sternly.

"Uh, it's a long story. You might want to ask the princess to fill you in on that one."

"_Are you now aligned with the Alliance, Senator Naberrie?"_

"Yes, I am. Princess Leia and I discussed this a number of weeks ago. I have been traveling with Captain Solo for the past week or so."

"_Well then, you will be a wonderful asset to our cause. I am sure Captain Solo is explaining things to you. I will contact Princess Leia to have her meet with you. However, there is a more pressing issue at hand."_ Mothma's face became grave as she spoke, _"Admiral Ackbar and his scouting team have been captured by Imperials. We received a distress signal from his ship and a short transmission. We have learned that he is being taken to Kessel. We need you and you're squadron to lead a mission to rescue the Admiral and his crew."_

Solo cursed under his breath. "We will return to our camp and head out." Solo said to Mothma.

"_Report to us when you obtained the Admiral and his crew. Good luck, and may the Force be with you Captain Solo. Command out." _The image of Mon Mothma disappeared.

Pooja looked at Solo, whose head was in his hands. Unsure of what to do, she put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and stood from his seat. "Right, well I guess we have our next mission. Let's go, Senator." Solo said, his voice a little shaky.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's good to see you, Leia." Pooja was relieved to see one friendly face. "The past two days have been a nightmare. We've been working on the next mission." It still felt weird for Pooja to say 'we'. She didn't consider herself a part of Solo and Serra's squadron.

"_I'm glad to see you, Pooja. I'm happy that you're safe. Are Solo and Serra safe as well?" _ Leia asked calmly.

"We're all safe. I think our location is still hidden. I'm amazed our scrambled codes are still working though. Two transmissions in three days isn't good."

"_I thought you were leaving your location soon?"_

"We are. But I needed to talk to High Command first. Solo and Serra seemed to think I was better for this job."

"_What's going on, Pooja? What the hell is Solo planning now?" _

Pooja gave a wary laugh. "Well, we need the rebel fleet to rescue Ackbar." Leia's eyes widen, but Pooja didn't give her the chance to speak yet. "We're going to use the fleet to distract the star destroyers and use a smaller ship to land on the destroyer holding Ackbar. From there, we'll enter the ship, rescue the Admiral, and return to our LAAT. Then we'll join the Alliance's fleet and go back to base." Pooja looked at the holo image of Leia, who was staring in awe and anger.

"_You cannot be serious, Pooja. Whose plan was this?"_

"Solo and Serra's plan." Pooja replied coolly.

_"And do you think this is a good idea? You're suppose to be the diplomatic head now that you're with Solo."_

"Yeah, Han said that you would respond this way. I think it's the best plan we've got. It will work, we have the element of surprise on our side."

"_We cannot afford to lose those ships!" _Leia said heatedly.

"We can't afford to lose the Admiral either." Pooja replied to her friend.

* * *

Pooja exited the _Falcon_ to be greeted by Serra and Solo. They looked at her, waiting for a reply, but Pooja gave none. She just sighed and walked out of the hanger bay. The mining city in the mountains could be a beautiful place, if you weren't afraid of an Imperial attack every time you looked at the sky.

"What happened in there, kid?" Solo asked, standing behind Pooja.

"We'll get the fleet to do it. Rendezvous with them after Leia sends us the coordinates. Then we attack." Pooja replied stiffly.

"Great! We have a plan and the back up. We'll be fine." Solo said in his cocky voice.

"What's the matter, Senator?" Serra asked, standing next to Pooja.

"Leia and I have always seen eye-to-eye. It's just weird having to fight with her. I think I'm adjusting to living among scoundrels, and its scaring Leia." Pooja gave a small smile. "I'm just not used to all of this."

"Well, in time things will change. You don't need to stay with us, Pooja. You can always for work with High Command. You won't need any special training and you wouldn't have to deal with us scoundrels." Serra gave one of his crooked smiles to Pooja.

"All right, we gonna yap all day or get a move on?" Solo bark at the pair.

"Relax, Han. Both ships are fully functional, and the crew is ready and waiting. We can't do much until the Princess sends us coordinates." Serra looked at his friend with the same smile he just gave Pooja.

"Well, she sent them. So can we get going?" Solo turned and made his way back to the _Falcon._


End file.
